This invention relates to treating a well by inflowing a nitrogen-gas-generating solution to cause a gas-effected displacement of liquid from the well. More particularly, it relates to "kicking off", or initiating production from, a gas well which is "dead" due to hydrostatic pressure of the liquid it contains; without the necessity of swabbing the well, or injecting nitrogen or other gas which has been compressed at a surface location.
The need for such production-initiating operations and various procedures for effecting them have been disclosed in prior U.S. patents such as the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,749,990--Suggests introducing a bomb containing a propellant material and a trigger mechanism to initiate burning within the well.
3,073,387--Suggests injecting a solution of foaming agent, shutting in the well to allow a buildup of gas pressure, then opening the well so that liquid is removed by an outflow of foam.
3,164,206--Suggests injecting both a foaming agent (in solid or liquid form) and an effervescent material (such as a gelatin-encased powdered alumina that is contacted by caustic soda in a downhold location).
3,712,380--Suggests that, in reworking an cleaning a well, a mixture of calcium carbide in a liquid hydrocarbon carrier be injected ahead of an aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and displaced ahead of liquid hydrocarbon into the reservoir formation to there react to generate heat and pressure to induce a flow of fluid into the well.
3,750,753--Suggests effecting a well startup without much gas-pressurization by injecting a slug of gas into the annulus so that some liquid is displaced up and out through a tubing string, injecting an aqueous solution of foaming agent so that more liquid is so-displaced, then reducing the pressure on the annulus so that foam is produced and liquid-containing foam is removed from the annulus.